


Паучий принц и Утренняя звезда

by Krezh12



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: —  Ходят легенды, что существует монстр, живущий в лесу, —  произнёс Старый Свенсон, когда Джонни рассказал ему свою историю. - И он может исполнить любое твоё желание за свою цену.[ Когда Джонни заключает сделку с монстром из леса —  добровольно, ради счастья своей сестры — он никак не ожидает того, что гигантский паук заберет его в прекрасный замок и окажется проклятым принцем. Есть только одно условие: паук обращается в человека лишь поздней ночью. И Джонни никогда не видит его лица. ]





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spider Prince and the Morning Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739476) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> [ Traincat ] : этот текст - моя лепта в 2017 Spideytorch Big Bang! Мне всегда хотелось написать AU по "К востоку от Солнца, к западу от Луны" (East of the Sun, West of the Moon - книга Джеки Морриса, считающаяся одной из разновидностей сказки "Красавица и чудовище", где главными персонажами являются девочка и медведь. На английском есть подробная на эту тему статья, вот она: http://www.jackiemorris.co.uk/blog/book-list/east-of-the-sun-west-of-the-moon-in-between-the-lines, а на русском существует перевод еще одной адаптации, сказки "Восток" Эдит Патт, - прим. пер.), а потом я посмотрела "Король — полярный медведь" и твитнула об этом, но превратила Питера в огромного тарантула. Что ж, зря я это сделала. Если переносить всё-таки в комиксвёрс, это линейка "Американский Сын" - только обращенная в сказку + приправленная поцелуями Джонни и Питера.
> 
> [ Krezh12 ] : всё то время пока читала, я думала о Питере кисти Стюарта Иммонена. Нет, серьезно, это же просто pizdets - эти непослушные волосы, кудри, гордый-мягкий Питер, высокий лоб; это как принцы Диснея в 2018, но намного, намного лучше. После них у меня литералли случился пиздецкий краш, извините пожалуйста, сорри нот сорри:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DO2xwbRW0AA1WgB.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXsnxbaXkAEd0um.jpg  
> https://sun9-9.userapi.com/c824603/v824603310/ff6f1/blJRUJ7xJjw.jpg
> 
> Джонни тоже красавчик. Если брать визуал, то... Uncanny Avengers?  
> https://sun9-9.userapi.com/c824603/v824603310/ff704/b4MG6l0PEEQ.jpg
> 
> I LOVE IT SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> THANK YOU TRAINCAT!!!

**⊱ ~~______~~ ⊰**

**⊱ ~~__________~~ ⊰**

Семья Шторм в то время жила в чаще, на земле, где почти никогда не прекращал падать снег. Тогда, давным-давно, они были счастливы. Но однажды Мэри Шторм умерла. За ней постепенно ушел её муж, Франклин Шторм, перед смертью успев проиграть всё приданое старшей дочери, оставив детей — девочку и мальчика — одних в хижине на краю густого тёмного леса.

Джонни едва мог вспомнить, на что раньше была похожа их жизнь. Всем, что он всегда видел и знал, был быт вместе со старшей сестрой в их маленьком доме в лесу. Он не мог сказать, что был несчастлив, но и счастья не знал достаточно, чтобы суметь утверждать обратное. Он просто существовал, живя от одного унылого снежного дня до другого, без особой надежды на то, что это когда-нибудь переменится.

А затем Сью встретила Рида. Его и его спутника Бена застала врасплох метель, и они искали приюта в постоялом дворе. В постоялом дворе тёти Мэригей, последнего родного человека, оставшегося у Джонни и Сью.

Еще когда взгляды Рида и Сью впервые встретились, для Джонни стало очевидным то, что должно было за этим произойти. Но он всегда был романтиком.

Семья Шторм славилась своей красотой: волосами, будто из чистого золота, и глазами, синими, как ясное небо. Но семья Рида была знатной, и красоты Сью оказалось для них недостаточно. Отец Рида не одобрил брак.

Сью горевала и плакала, но лишь один день. В этом она всегда была сильнее, чем Джонни. На второй день Сью сумела собраться с духом — она, но не Джонни, Джонни, у которого болело сердце о том, что его сестре тоже придется отказаться от своего счастья.

— Всё будет в порядке, — сказала она, прикасаясь к его щеке. — Вот увидишь, Джонни, в конце концов всё будет в полном порядке.

Джонни хотел бы этому верить, но в её глазах было столько грусти, и они были одиноки уже очень, очень долгое время.

**⊱ ~~________________~~ ⊰**

В лесу жило какое-то существо. Джонни верил в эту историю, впервые услышав её из уст собственного отца, а после и от тёти Мэригей, но ему никогда не удавалось увидеть её подтверждение своими глазами — вплоть до одного вечера, когда он возвращался домой, выполнив свою работу на сегодня. Этот день был первым днём, когда он увидел его — смутные очертания огромной фигуры среди деревьев, двигающейся вместе с ним.

Сперва Джонни решил, что это медведь, но для него у тени было слишком много ног и столько же глаз. Лишь увидев его, Джонни замер; всё, что он мог делать в этот момент, лишь безотрывно смотреть. Он чувствовал, как в то же время сквозь ветви монстр смотрел на него в ответ.

Через какое-то время существо двинулось дальше, и Джонни просто стоял там, заинтересованно размышляя, кого только что видел. И кто видел его.

— Ходят легенды, что существует монстр, живущий в лесу, — произнёс Старый Свенсон, когда на следующий день Джонни рассказал ему свою историю. Джонни работал на него, когда Свенсон мог ему заплатить. Ремонтировал вещи, часы и сломанные экипажи. Джонни не был лучшим в этом деле, но у него легко получалось чинить. — И он может исполнить любое твоё желание за свою цену. Легенды могут быть какими угодно, Джонни, особенно когда рассказчик выпьет бокал-другой. Не верь в эти глупости.

 — Это не глупости, — возразила ему Дорис Эванс, захватившая с собой карманные часы отца на ремонт. Дорри была симпатичной и обеспеченной, и в юности она нравилась Джонни, но не то чтобы это вышло за рамки маленькой неуклюжей и тайной интрижки. — Я видела его за деревьями! Затем я звала его, но он не пришёл.

 — Чего ты пожелала? — спросил Джонни, и это прозвучало резче, чем он планировал. Дорри скрестила руки и подняла кверху голову. Напряжение между ними не исчезло окончательно, и старые раны всё еще давали о себе знать. Джонни почти желал того, чтобы можно было отмотать время вспять: тогда бы он точно не стал задавать ей этот вопрос.

 — Ты видела медведя, — перебил Дорри Свенсон, качая головой. — Тебе повезло, что он не пришёл на твой зов. А теперь держись от леса подальше. Вы оба.

Свенсон дождался, когда Дорри вышла из его лавки, и вздохнул, глядя на Джонни. Джонни напрягся.

 — Извините, — сказал он, даже не чувствуя сожаления.

 — Ты хорош в своём деле, Джонни, — сказал ему Свенсон. — Но ты не можешь разговаривать так с посетителями. Даже если они тебе знакомы.

Джонни кивнул, поджав губы, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

 — Просто держи ухо востро и не высовывайся, — недружелюбно продолжал Свенсон. — Ты неплохой парень. Держись подальше от лесной чащи.

Но Джонни никогда не был хорош в послушании. Возвращаясь домой этой ночью, он чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд.

**⊱ ~~________________~~ ⊰**

Он покинул маленький домик ближе к середине ночи, когда его сестра уже крепко спала. Был сильный снегопад, белоснежные хлопья, то и дело приземляющиеся на волосы и ресницы, почти ослепляли, но он упрямо двигался дальше. Он чувствовал что-то, рвущееся наружу из самой груди — почти что как голос, ведущий его вглубь лесной чащи.

Монстр звал его.

Что-то за деревьями двинулось. Когда существо показалось полностью, Джонни вздрогнул: это был гигантский паук, покрытый густой темной щетиной. В высоту он достигал почти шесть футов. Джонни взглянул выше — на его голову, клыки и множество маленьких глаз. Лапки вокруг ветви, за которую он держался, были светло-белого цвета.

 — Не бойся, — произнесло существо. У него был мужской голос; тихий, уверенный. — Я пришел не затем, чтобы причинить вред тебе или твоей сестре.

 — Что тебе нужно? — спросил его Джонни. Тем самым он нарушал все существующие правила — он помнил, как в детстве мать рассказывала ему разные сказки и истории. Ты не должен разговаривать со странными существами в лесу. Иначе они заколдуют тебя.

Но он ничего не мог с собой сделать.

 — Как тебя зовут? — спросил паук, отвечая вопросом на вопрос.

 — Джон, — и это было еще одним нарушением. Ты не должен говорить волшебным существам своё имя. — Джонни, все… все зовут меня Джонни.

 — Что нужно _тебе_ , Джонни? — снова спросил паук.

 — В деревне, — начал Джонни. Говорить было тяжело. Так же как и заставлять себя не бояться. — Говорят, что ты исполняешь желания.

 — Я могу, — подтвердил его собеседник. — За некоторую плату.

 — Меня она не волнует, — ответил Джонни, представляя опущенные плечи Сью, её грустные глаза. Думая о той жизни, которую она могла бы вести. Кто он такой, чтобы размышлять о цене? — Я сделаю что угодно.

Паук издал неопределенный звук, почти вздох.

 — Чего ты хочешь? — снова задал он свой вопрос.

 — Я хочу, чтобы моя сестра была счастлива, — просто ответил Джонни. — Я хочу, чтобы у неё было всё, о чём она мечтала.

Паук изучал его своими многочисленными мерцающими глазами. Джонни стоял прямо и ждал, пытаясь спрятать свои дрожащие руки.

 — Через неделю я вернусь за тобой, — наконец произнёс паук. — Если ты пойдешь со мной, твоя сестра получит такие богатства, которых не видела и в самых смелых своих мечтах.

 — Это всё? — сказал Джонни. — Я просто должен пойти с тобой?

 — Это всё, — подтвердило существо. — Неделя. С наступлением сумерек я буду ждать тебя здесь.

Оно повернулось и двинулось обратно в заросли. Джонни смотрел, как он уходит, пока громадная фигура совсем не исчезла из виду. Затем он сам обернулся и побрел домой, пробираясь сквозь снежную пелену и метель. Он практически упал на Сью, когда она отперла ему дверь.

 — О, Джонни, — прошептала она, перехватывая его покрепче. — Джонни, что случилось? Ты?..

— Нет, — произнёс он, уцепившись за неё. — Нет, Сью-… оно говорило со мной. Это чудовище из леса, оно говорило со мной.

И затем он не смог сдержаться; смех начал вырываться у него изнутри. Он слетал с его губ, и Джонни не мог это контролировать — не тогда, когда его грудь сотрясали мелкие частые толчки. Он взял лицо Сью в ладони и оставил на её лбу поцелуй, затем уронив голову ей на плечо.

 — Теперь всё будет хорошо, — пообещал он. — Я собираюсь всё исправить. У тебя будет всё — ты выйдешь замуж за Рида, и его семья не скажет и слова против. Всё будет идеально.

 — Джонни, — тихим голосом произнесла Сью. — Что ты наделал?

 — Я заключил сделку, — ответил он, закрывая свои глаза.

**⊱ ~~________________~~ ⊰**

Сью его отговаривала. Она умоляла. Она угрожала. Она пыталась договориться. Она лгала, сказав, что никогда и не хотела быть женой Рида Ричардса, вместо него выбрав себе в супруги рыбака. Джонни даже не слушал. Как только паук начал с ним говорить, он уже точно знал, как поступит.

Сью будет счастлива. И это всё, что действительно имело значение.

У него самого никогда не было шансов, верно? Не то что у Сью. Значит, лучше жить с монстром. Лучше выполнить договор. В конце концов, ни один лорд вот так просто не не полюбит его за красивые глаза.

— Не делай этого, — предостерегла его Сью, держа за руки в ночь, когда Джонни был должен встретиться с пауком. — Что бы он тебе ни обещал, это того не стоит.

Он обернулся и увидел её: свою сестру в изношенном платье, которое ей приходилось латать снова и снова, сестру, стоящую на пороге крохотного дома. Он поцеловал её в лоб.

 — Сью, всё будет в порядке, — заверил Джонни, отпуская ладонь Сью и делая шаг на улицу — туда, где как и всегда шел снег. Всего лишь раз он позволил себе обернуться.

Путь сквозь метель был тяжел, и несколько раз Джонни оступался. Однажды он упал, сумев приземлиться на колени и руки, и на какое-то время просто застыл в такой позе, слушая своё дыхание, глухо отдающееся прямо в уши. Было бы так легко вернуться домой, в маленькую, родную хижину посреди леса. Сью бы не была в нём разочарована; она бы потрепала его по голове и сказала, что всё будет хорошо. И на какое-то время он бы действительно в это поверил.

 — Поднимайся, — сказал он себе. — Поднимайся, жалкий трус.

Медленно он сумел встать на ноги. Затем нужно было просто перебирать ногами по очереди, пытаясь игнорировать своё стучащее сердце и невыносимый холод до тех пор, пока не доберешься до края леса.

Паук ждал его за деревьями. Его восемь глаз, как звезды, сияли на полотне черной ночи.

 — Ну? — спросил его Джонни. — Вот и я. Я выполнил свою часть уговора. Что теперь?

 — Теперь ты пойдешь со мной, — ответил паук.

 — А как же моя сестра? Она получит то, что ты обещал?

 — Даже больше, — сказал паук. — Забирайся на мою спину. Тебе не стоит бояться.

 — Бояться гигантского паука, который скорее всего собирается меня съесть? — поддразнил Джонни, делая так, как ему сказали, и карабкаясь по спине существа вверх. Его руки тряслись; щетина на спине паука вздыбилась под его ладонями. Джонни желал бы иметь перчатки, чтобы отпала надобность прикасаться к паучьей шерсти. Вразрез мыслям, его пальцы радостно принимали тепло, идущее от неё. — Почему я должен бояться?

Паук издал звук, который показался Джонни очень похожим на фырканье.

 — Я не собираюсь есть тебя.

 — Я думаю, так говорят все пауки, - возразил Джонни, — прямо перед тем, как тебя съесть.

Паук опять издал этот странный звук. В этот раз Джонни готов был поклясться, что это был смех.

Они двигались очень долго. Джонни был рад, что паук предложил ему на себя забраться; когда они тронулись в путь, был вечер, и теперь, когда они достигли нужного места, стало так темно, как будто уже наступила полночь. Громадный паук был теплым, как человек, но даже ему было не под силу отогнать мороз насовсем.

Как во сне, за деревьями возник белый замок. На секунду Джонни подумал, что действительно спит, но щетина под пальцами и холодный воздух, бьющий в лицо, были настолько реальными, что это просто не могло примерещиться.

 — Что это? — решил спросить он.

 — Дом, — таков был ответ.

 — Вот _здесь_ ты живешь? — снова спросил Джонни.

Издалека замок казался больше, чем есть, но даже вблизи один его только вид впечатлял. Его стены были сделаны из гладкого белого камня — светлого, очень похожего на цвет снега, падающего с облаков. Паук опустился на землю, и Джонни слез с его спины, в изумлении озираясь по сторонам.

Когда он снова взглянул на замок, то у ворот обнаружил женщину с пепельными от седины волосами и дружелюбным выражением лица.

 — Привет, дорогой, — сказала она, когда они приблизились. Джонни потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что это обращение было адресовано пауку.

 — Здесь холодно, тётя Мэй, — ответил ей паук, мягко упрекнув.

 — И ты не одет, — ответила она, пропуская их внутрь, и в этот момент Джонни наконец показался ей из-за паучьей спины. Она взяла руки Джонни в свои; ошеломленный происходящим, тот позволил ей это сделать. — Бедняжка, ты, должно быть, замерз. Заходи и присаживайся. Ты голоден?

 — Я, эм, — произнёс Джонни, всё еще потрясённый. Последней вещью, которую он ожидал увидеть в доме паука-монстра, была пожилая добродушная женщина. Она осторожно сняла с его плеч жакет, расправляя его, и подтолкнула самого Джонни поближе к огню. Тот с благодарностью протянул к теплым язычкам пламени свои замерзшие пальцы. 

 — Ну конечно он голоден, тётя Мэй, — сказал вдруг паук, разворачиваясь спиной и покидая их, проскользнув в еще одни двери. Прежде чем они вновь закрылись, Джонни успел увидеть за ними длинный темный коридор.

 — Кхм, — раздался чей-то насмешливый голос. Джонни обнаружил сидящего за столом старика, укрытого пледом. — Он всегда убегает, этот малец.

 — Оставь его, Натан, — пожурила женщина, которую паук называл Мэй. — Ты знаешь, как ему тяжело это всё даётся.

 — Каким тяжелым он делает это для себя сам, — исправил её Натан. — Своими прятками он не упрощает дело, разве нет? А сейчас он с мороза приводит в дом этого бедного мальчика. Это всё плохо закончится, Мэй.

 — Не понимаю, — сказал Джонни, обращаясь к женщине, развернувшись в кресле. — Где мы находимся? Кто вы такие?

 — Я его тётя, милый, — ответила старушка, по-доброму улыбаясь. — И боюсь, что ты очень далеко от своего дома.

**⊱ ~~__________~~ ⊰**

**⊱ ~~______~~ ⊰**


	2. II

**⊱ ~~______~~ ⊰**

**⊱ ~~__________~~ ⊰**

Тетушка паука дала ему еду — наваристое горячее жаркое и свежеиспеченный хлеб, который был вкуснее любого хлеба, который когда-либо пробовал Джонни, — а затем она повела его по темному коридору, и только одна лишь свеча в её руке освещала им путь. Когда коридор закончился, она отворила дверь в конце коридора и жестом пригласила его войти.

Спальня была словно из книжек со сказками, которые читают по ночам перед сном, и занимала большую площадь, чем все комнаты в домике Джонни. Мебель была выполнена из тёмного дерева и обита королевским синим бархатом. Кровать украшал роскошный балдахин насыщенного бордового цвета. В камине трещал огонь; Джонни протянул к нему руки, наслаждаясь теплом.

— Это всё для меня? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к старушке, но той уже не было. Дверь за ней затворилась с мягким хлопком.

Комната была пуста, и кроме него в ней не было ни души. Он проверил занавески и заглянул за эти бордовые балдахины — кровать выглядела мягкой и манящей и была намного больше, чем кровать Джонни. Он действительно находился здесь совершенно один.

Это пустило по его телу дрожь. Интересно, где сейчас был паук?

С одной стороны комнаты находилась широкая книжная полка. Рядом с ней стояло плюшевое кресло. Джонни какое-то время прочитывал названия на корешках книг — в основном это были книги о науке, звездах, навигации и биологии, но на нижнем ряду можно было найти романы и настоящую коллекцию сказок, настолько старых, что их страницы от ветхости почти выпадали из переплётов. Джонни, сменив дорожную одежду на ночную сорочку, обнаруженную в шкафу, взял одну из них и некоторое время читал у огня, проводя пальцами по почти выцветшим изящным иллюстрациям и улыбаясь в тех местах, где поля пестрели детскими каракулями. Заметки позабавили его — они в основном состояли из жалоб на «поцелуй истинной любви» и бравых рыцарей. Тот ребенок, что это писал, — весело решил Джонни, — был очень серьезен.

Угли внезапно затрещали и потухли, погрузив комнату во мрак. Как ни старался, Джонни не мог разжечь огонь снова. 

Весь замок вдруг оказался окутанным тьмой. В конечном итоге, так и не найдя, чем еще занять себя в темноте, Джонни захлопнул книгу и удалился в постель, осторожно забираясь под одеяло. Кровать была мягкой, но Джонни чувствовал беспокойство, и то и дело ворочался, чувствуя себя очень одиноко на этой огромной перине. Наконец он свернулся клубком, натянул одеяло чуть ли не до макушки и закрыл глаза.

Дверь скрипнула.

Джонни сел и едва успел разглядеть силуэт мужчины, перед тем, как дверь снова закрылась, оставив их в кромешной тьме. Кровать опустилась под чужим весом.

— Снова здравствуй, — сказал юноша в качестве приветствия.

— Снова? — ошеломленно переспросил Джонни и немного отодвинулся.

— Меня зовут Питер, — сказал незнакомец. — Мы встречались раньше.

— Я не знаю никого с таким именем, — отвечал ему Джонни.

— Знаешь. Представь кого-то огромнее и волосатее меня, — произнёс Питер со смехом в голосе. — С восемью ногами и глазами, — повисло молчание. — Просто прямо сейчас я шевелил пальцами в воздухе, но ты, конечно, не видел этого в темноте. Извини.

Джонни потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять.

— Ты — тот паук.

— Я — паук, — подтвердил юноша. Теперь, когда Джонни прислушался, его голос звучал действительно знакомо. — А паук — это я.

— Я не понимаю, — признался Джонни.

— Попросту говоря, я проклят, — ответил Питер. — Считай это моим везением. Днем я паук, которого ты уже видел. Но как только часы пробьют полночь…

Матрац скрипнул, когда Питер устроился на нём напротив Джонни.

— Так кто ты на самом деле? — спросил Джонни. — Паук или человек?

Повисла долгая пауза, и затем Питер сказал:

— Одно время я был и тем, и другим.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привёл? — спросил Джонни.

— Потому что ты заключил сделку, — просто ответил Питер. Это был не тот ответ, которого Джонни ждал.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Джонни снова. — Здесь, вот сейчас.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Питер снова заговорил.

— Я уже говорил тебе. Потому что я проклят.

Джонни ждал; когда Питер был пауком, он казался себе самому его жертвой. Теперь, когда с ним в одной постели сидел человек, он знал, что это не совсем так.

Конечно, он сталкивался с неразоворчивыми людьми и раньше, но обычно он знал, на что похожи их лица, и, насколько ему было известно, никто из них время от времени не обращался в гигантского паука. В этом было отличие, решил он.

Но ожидаемого прикосновения так и не случилось. Вместо этого Питер лёг на спину. Он не прикасался к Джонни, но в то же время лежал не очень далеко от него. Джонни мог чувствовать исходящее от него тепло.

Он задавался вопросом: если всё это было частью игры паука, стоит ли ему сделать первый ход?

— Ты будешь сидеть так всю ночь? — спросил Питер, зевая. — Ты тянешь на себя одеяло.

Мало-помалу напряжение покидало Джонни. Питер вздохнул и отвернулся, не предприняв попыток сделать что-то ещё. Джонни изучал его тёмный силуэт, едва различимый во тьме, казалось, несколько часов, пока не погрузился в беспокойный сон.

Он проснулся один. Комната была светлой от зимнего света, разлившегося по полу. Всё произошедшее казалось обычным сном. Но на другой стороне кровати были смяты все одеяла.

**⊱ ~~________________~~ ⊰**

Во вторую ночь всё повторилось: часы пробили полночь и замок погрузился во тьму, огонь потух сам собой. Джонни сидел в постели, когда появился Питер; и снова, как и вчера, он только мельком разглядел его силуэт, прежде чем за ним затворилась дверь. Он казался жилистым, с крепкими плечами и узкой талией. Его осанку можно было назвать горделивой. Величественной.

Но и теперь Джонни видел его лишь мгновение.

— Снова здравствуй, — поприветствовал он его, вытягивая колени и скрещивая на них руки.

Питер, казалось, колебался, стоя возле кровати. Джонни не мог видеть его в темноте, но он почти чувствовал исходящее от него беспокойство, его настороженность. Ему захотелось фыркнуть. В чём именно Питер должен быть осторожен? Это не он, а Джонни лежал в кровати проклятого паука.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Извини, я думал, что ты уже спишь.

— Значит, ты ждал, — произнёс Джонни. — Ждал, пока я не засну?

Молчание Питера было красноречивее любых слов.

— Это твоя спальня? — спросил Джонни, когда стало ясно, что Питер ничего не ответит.

— У меня такая была, — произнёс Питер. — Давным-давно. В другом месте.

Джонни продолжал ждать, пока кровать так же не просядет под весом Питера, но тот всё еще стоял подле неё и, похоже, не собирался садиться.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джонни. Питер снова ничего не ответил. — Ты собираешься спать?

— Я пытаюсь понять, как всё объяснить, — ответил Питер, — но не могу найти слов.

— Ты проклят, — повторил за ним Джонни. Затем он отодвинулся и стянул одеяло вниз. — Ты дал моей сестре всё, что она хотела. А теперь ложись, если только, конечно, ты не собираешься спать на полу.

Через мгновение Питер ожил и подчинился, осторожно забираясь под одеяло. Он следил за тем, чтобы между их телами оставалось пространство.

— Почему я не вижу твоего лица? — спросил Джонни. Он подался к Питеру, протянув ладонь в темноте. — Ты _не можешь_ быть отвратительнее, чем восьмиглазое чудище…

Чужая ладонь, сухая и тёплая, поймала его собственную в темноте. У Питера были длинные, сильные пальцы; он пропустил их через пальцы Джонни и потянул его на себя. У Джонни на краткий миг перехватило дыхание.

— Ты будешь удивлён, — сказал он, и голос его звучал по-другому, что-то, похожее на смех, прозвучало в нём.

— Не говори мне, что у тебя тоже восемь глаз, — пошутил Джонни.

— Только два, как у всех, обещаю. Вот, — сказал Питер, направляя руку Джонни. Его кожа на ощупь была мягкой и теплой, с едва заметной колючей щетиной на челюсти. — Я знаю, что это не то же самое, что смотреть, но…

Джонни осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу сквозь густые брови и закрытые глаза, — только два, как и было обещано, но с длинными ресницами, — а затем вниз, по изгибу носа. Он обогнул губы Питера, коснувшись его подбородка. Он не мог вообразить себе в голове, как выглядит это лицо, имея в распоряжении только детали, но это всё равно было лучше, чем не иметь ничего вовсе, решил он.

— Какого цвета твои глаза? — спросил Джонни.

— Карие, — отвечал Питер. — Боюсь, на меня не так интересно смотреть, но кто знает, может быть, сейчас это моё преимущество.

Джонни проследил путь вниз по шее Питера, и теперь его ладонь оказалась на его твёрдом плече. Джонни чувствовал жар, исходящий от кожи, даже сквозь льняную ночную сорочку.

— Прости, — сказал Питер. — Я знаю, что это неправильно и несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Если бы я мог что-то изменить, я бы это сделал. Но мы играем не по моим правилам.

— Почему ты выбрал меня? — спросил Джонни. — Ты же выбрал, не правда ли? Девушка, которую я знаю, сказала, что тоже пыталась с тобой заговорить.

— Потому что, — произнёс Питер, и теперь Джонни знал, что он этого не надумал, и что в его голосе действительно звучало тепло. — Ты не пожелал ничего для себя.

— О, — выдохнул Джонни, тяжело сглатывая. Он не задумывался об этом. То, что сказал Питер, звучало так бескорыстно, но сам Джонни ничего подобного даже не чувствовал.

— И потому, — продолжил Питер, касаясь его щеки, — что мне понравилось твое лицо.

**⊱ ~~__________~~ ⊰**

**⊱ ~~______~~ ⊰**


End file.
